Should’ve Said ILY Before
by Timeless Eclipse
Summary: I Love You & nobody else. 2 years ago was a mistake. I really want a second chance at this. I want to start over. But the rest is up to you. T To be safee *Oneshot!*
1. The Letter

_**Note I DO NOT own the characters only the plot.**_

_**Contains: Romance.. No Angst! (My first without angst)**_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Should've Said ILY Before._

2 years ago they broke up.

2 years ago he realized he loves her.

It was a week before school ended. Sad amber eyes roamed the hallways as he walked through it. He ran a hand through his untamed messy hair. A frown was set upon his face, he didn't look alright. Alright wasn't a good word to describe his presence more like horrible or terrible was better.

"Syaoran?" he stopped walking. That feminine voice stopped him. He whirled around to stare into emerald eyes. She ran to him to examine his face, "How come you look so tense?" he long auburn hair swayed as she moved her head. A frown set onto her delicate features.

"Sakura, I'm fine." His voice was soft and velvety. She hit him with her bag and dragged him to her locker. She opened her locker and took out her mirror.

"Hah, like you can fool me! Look at yourself before you lie." She shoved the mirror into his hand. He peered at the reflective glass and let out a tired sigh.

'I look like crap.' Syaoran thought. "I'm tired, I did an all nighter. I have a test in Japanese today. It's to boost my credits." Sakura laughed as he rasied a brow.

"Nice lie." He stood there confused as she reached up to fix his tie, "I'm in your Japanese class teacher never suggested an extra credit Japanese test." Sakura frowned, "You lied to me, tell me what's wrong?"

Letting out a defeated sigh he spoke, "Remember last month was prom?" Sakura nodded. Who can forget the biggest event of their high school life, "This girl I love- I mean love-love you know, she was with another guy at prom and from that night I just got stressed."

Sakura looked down bangs covering her eyes. 'He loves some next chick, there is no other chance between us again. It was just false hope that kept pushing me forward.'

"Sakura, you okay?" She looked up a fake smile plastering her face. Sakura nodded as the school bell went off.

"I better get to class." She began to walk away until she felt someone grab her wrist. She turned and saw Syaoran smiling as he placed a small piece of paper in her hands.

"Later Kura." With that they walked to their classes. Sakura mentally cursed and ran to her class. The teacher starts taking attendance early.

"Kinomoto!" the teacher boomed.

Sakura stood near the door smiling with relief that she caught her name. "Here!" she called out and with that she headed towards her desk and took a seat unfolding the piece of paper Syaoran placed in her hands. Her emerald eyes widened as she read it.

'_That girl Sakura was you. You went to the prom with Haru remember? Then he kissed you, I saw that. That was the thing that got me stressed. Stressed meaning 'You can never love me back after our break up'._

_I Love You Sakura nobody else._

_2 years ago was a mistake. I really want a second chance at this. I want to start over. But the rest is up to you._

_-Syaoran_

Sakura smiled warmly at the note she read. She really didn't have to take another look before answering now.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_**Need I say more. It's open ended. (Well not really). Well I was bored during the day so I said to myself why not make sequels and shiit. So Run To Fight Against The Pain will have a sequel. I'm working on it. There will be around 5 chapters to it. Plus I have a new story out. It's called UnExpected: Love & Lies. So be sure to check that out & review.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Timeless Eclipseee.**_


	2. A Moment Like This

_**Hey everybody, I'm updating this story since the open ended gave people to think that I was going to add another chapter. I'm spoiling you guys! So as you can probably see the next & final short chapter of SSILYB is up Yay! I'm sorry for the slow updates. But we have exams coming up. I mean I'm in grade 7 & I have exams! So uhm R&R & if you want me to update a story or want me to write a story for you based on what you want to read just PM me alright & I'll write it & don't be shy to ask.**_

The bell rung signaling the last period of class over, Sakura stood from her seat & looked at the letter once more before tucking it away in her binder. Sakura's green eyes wandered the halls as she reached her locker. The students were crowding out as she and only a couple of students were left in the halls. Sighing & turning back to her lock she turned her lock to its combination as it snapped open. Glancing behind her once more & not seeing her messy chocolate haired boy she gave up knowing she probably wasn't going to see him again today.

Opening her locker she gasped & dropped her lock. It hit the floor loudly and slid somewhere behind her when she took a step back. In her locker there was a bouquet of peonies & pink roses. Sakura's slender hands reached for the bouquet a silent smile touching her lips. A note caught her eyes as she smiled brightly. "I'll love you till they all die." She turned to the sound of footsteps behind her & smiled as emerald met amber. "They're all fake though.." Sakura told him smiling before putting her attention back on the artificial flowers.

"That's the point of it," Syaoran bent down to pick up the lock near his feet, "and Sakura?" She put her attention on him once again.

"Yes Syaoran?"

"I meant whatever I said in the letter, it was the stupidest mistake I have ever made in my whole life I shouldn't have broke-." Sakura placed a finger on his lips and smiled.

"I forgive you and I love you too." Syaoran's eyes widened as he grinned widely, "I'm not going to lie but I never really got over you."

"I'm not going to lie, but you honestly you should've said I love you before." Sakura pouted, "Because when we broke up a week later I found out I loved you & how I couldn't spend another waking minute without you." Sakura put her arms around his neck & tippy toed so she stand a little taller.

"Maybe I should've," Sakura placed her lips on his before pulling away blushing madly, "said I love you before." Syaoran pouted.

"Nawh, not really," he lifted Sakura off the ground and into his arms, "We wouldn't have gotten this moment if you said it earlier." Sakura grinned as Syaoran kissed her passionately, "I love you."

_**Finished in 10 minutes excluding my msn bothering me throughout typing! Jeez my next update will be next month. I promise. Well since I'm reallllly busy this chappie is dedicated to all those who wanted an ending. I know it sucks balls but yeah. **_

_**Love you guys**_

_**TimelessEclipsee**_


End file.
